When Winry meet Tobi
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: He was at death's door when he came into her life. AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

A cloaked figure was wandering through the bust district of Central- having disband his organization. Has been walking for days and...is about to go mad with hunger.

Coming in contact with a attractive blonde female.

"I'm going out on a errand Edward. I won't be long." The blonde male with eyes of the sun nodded," You be careful Winry."

A lone crimson eye saw her from the corner, leaning for support.

"Be back so-"

_Thud!_

The female turned her head sharply, seeing the fallen man.

"Oh no! Edward! Help me get him off the street and into the café across the street!" hearing his stomach rumble.

"Thank you miss, you saved me."

Winry blushed slightly," You're not from here are you? What is your name?"

"Obito Uchiha."

Her smile appeared," Winry Rockbell and how long as it been since you had a meal?"

"Too long and I could use a hot bath." activating his sharingan.

"One hot bath coming right up." smiled the blonde.

"Winry!," Edward protested," You don't know this guy!"

"That's true, and I have a gun from Riza in case he tries anything. So relax , okay?"

"Alright, do what you want." Edward grumbled.

Winry smiled," Let's get you some clean clothes first Obito."

The Uchiha nodded," Thank you miss Winry."

The blonde female smiled, blushing," It's no problem, let's go." paying the bill and Obito leaned against her for support.

"Sorry for this." he apologized.

"It's fine and I'm glad I saved your life."

"Ahhhhh...this is the life."

"Here are your towels." averting her eyes away from the tub.

The male spoke," I hate to bother you, but can you assist me? I can barely move my arms."

"S-S-S-Sure." her face a neon red.

* * *

><p>Seeing his face, she had to wonder," What happened to you?"<p>

"It's a hard life being a shinobi."

Winry blinked," You're a ninja?"

"I was."

"I see." washing his neck.

"All done."

"Thank you and I can move now." the Uchiha climbed out of the tub and claimed her lips.

Winry's eyes and mouth widened from shock as the door opened...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Winry pulled back," Edward! We didn't - _nothing happened! I swear!" _

Alphonse blinked," What are you talking about Winry?"

"Nothing." Winry sighed with relief.

Obito chuckled," Something did happen." terrifying the blonde female." W-wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know." Obito grinned behind the mask.

"Winry..." Alphonse said sternly." Nothing happened! " grabbing Obito." You! Come with me!"

"Gladly my dear."

Taking the Uchiha aside," Look! I don't know you or what you want from me ...but if you think-"

"You're beautiful when you are flustered my dear." Obito interjected.

Placing a hand on her chest," _I have a boyfriend! His name is Edward Elric!"_

"For now." Obito cackled," he's as good as dead if he tries to take you from me."

Winry fumed," I already told you I...have a boyfriend!"

"There's no need to shout my dear." Obito said soothingly." I'm not deaf." inching closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Winry stepped back.

A metallic object came out of his pocket," See this?"

Winry gasped," You wouldn't. You couldn't!"

"Go out with me and I'll spare him."

She had no choice.

"Alright, but only one date and that's it."

"Four and you'll get me out of your hair." smiled the raven haired male." I chose the dates and I want good night kisses...five seconds."

Winry sighed deeply," ...Alright fine!" shaking hands with the devil.

"You made Tobi a happy boy."

Winry closed her eyes," As soon as this nightmare is over, my life will be back to normal." heading back to Alphonse.

Obito following. Winry opened the door, seeing her boyfriend there.. looking dour.

"Edward? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Alphonse told me what happened."

Winry panicked," Ed, I can explain."

"Don't bother," golden eyes looked at Obito," hope you enjoy her."

_"Edward!" _

Angry hands pushed her away," Get out of my sight."

Winry fought back her tears," You're impossible! After all we been through!" long blonde hair swaying as she ran off.

"Thank you." cackled the male," you made Tobi a happy boy. A happy boy indeed." following her.

"Ed," said Alphonse," Winry wanted to explain things to you. You should have least listened to her."

"Why should I listen to her lies Al?"

"...But still...she was your girlfriend."

"Got that right." Edward scoffed.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"He wouldn't listen to me." sobbed Winry.

"You mustn't cry over him." Obito cooed, embracing the heartbroken Winry.

"You...'re right." Winry wiped her eyes.

_A few days later..._

"Obito, ready to go for a tour of Central?"

The Uchiha nodded," Of course I would miss Winry."

Winry smiled," Let's go then. Did you have breakfast?" Obito nodded," Sure did, thanks for asking."

"Good, I'm glad." replied the blonde female." Let's go then."

"Where should we go first?" Obito asked.

"Good question...do you like movies Obito?"

"Love them. " grabbing her hand and running off, dragging Winry along." Hey! I can walk you know."

"Oh, sorry." Obito apologized, releasing her.

"It's okay, let's go."

_A couple hours later..._

"That was a good movie." exclaimed Winry." It sure was." Obito agreed," especially since you went with me." making Winry blush.

"Well, we should look for a job for you Obito. Things cost money, you know."

"You're right. I will look for a job that will provide a future for us."

Winry blushed, nodding." Sure, good luck." handing him a newspaper, kissing his cheek." Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I found a job Winry!" Obito exclaimed.

"You did? Where?" asked the blonde female, removing the bandana from her hair." A retail store."

Winry smiled," I'm proud of you." wrapping her arms around his neck." What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Meatloaf."

Winry nodded," Meatloaf it is. And it's your turn to clean the toilet." handing him the toilet brush.

"Alright."

Winry smiled," Thank you Obito. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Miss Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Winry softened her eyes," You're welcome." turning around and walked away to the kitchen.

Obito headed off to the bathroom to clean the toilet- a small price to pay to show his appreciation for the blonde female.

* * *

><p>"Obito, dinner is ready!"<p>

"Coming miss Winry!" replied the Uchiha." when do you start your job?" Winry asked him.

"Tomorrow and I will get some training."

"That's good." smiled Winry, serving them." I got to get the lemonade. Be right back."

Obito watched her leave, grinning behind the mask.

Winry returned," Don't forget to leave the mask behind. And I get to see that handsome face of yours."

"Of course." the mask came off and was placed on the table.

"Much better." Winry cooed," now let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

" Have a good first day Obito!" Winry sent him off with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ooohh, you forgot the other cheek."

Winry laughed softy, " How can I forget that? I will see you later, I have some work to do as well."

" Well you are the best automail engineer out there." Obito praised.

Winry softened at his comment," Thank you Obito." seeing him recede." Obito! Wait!"

" What is it?" he stopped in his tracks.

"I ..tell you later." unsure if it was the right time after knowing him a month.

"I'll see you later this afternoon miss Winry."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Alright Edward, let's see what damage you done now."<p>

"Fine," sighed the blonde male," so, what's going on with you and Tobi?"

"You mean Obito," Winry corrected him," and he's good to me."

"Have you - you know."

Winry slammed his arm down," Edward! _I can't believe you asked me that! _"

Edward grimaced," Okay, okay. Sorry."

Winry sighed," It's none of your business what I do. Remember you broke up with me." continuing to work on his mechanical arm," What were you doing anyway?"

" I got in a fight with someone."

"Well, you are my best paying customer and try not to get killed. I worry about you."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>"How was your first day Obito?"<p>

"Great miss Winry." replied the raven haired male." You don't have to be so formal with me Obito. You can call me Winry."

"..Okay... Winry."

"Are you hungry?" the blue eyed female inquired, removing her apron.

"I am."

"Good, tonight's dinner is beef stew."

" I forgot to ask how your day went Winry." Obito apologized.

"My day? It was fine." Winry answered, serving them," I was thinking of introducing you to my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?"

Winry nodded, heading to the table," I told her about you and she wants to see you."

" So it's that serious. What about your parents?"

"..My parents are dead."

Obito cast his eyes down," I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Winry smiled at him," it was a long time ago and...let's..."

She broke down in front of him." There there...I don't know who my parents were." Obito assured her.

" How sad." Winry replied, forgetting her own tragedy." To not know your mother and father."

"Let's just eat." Obito patted her hand.

" Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" I _knew_ grandma will like you Obito!" Winry exclaimed, hugging his neck.

The raven haired male smiled back, his mask off his face." We should go home Winry."

" About that," the blonde female hesitated," grandma invited us to stay the night. I'll show you your room."

" My room?" repeated the Uchiha," very well."

" Here it is, right next door to mine." Winry paused to kiss his cheek," Good night Obito."

" Good night Winry."

* * *

><p>" Good morning Obito," said the elderly woman, greeting him." Before Winry joins us for breakfast, what are your intentions to my only granddaughter?"<p>

Before Obito could answer, Pinako dropped a bombshell." You know Winry is a twin right? Her brother , you are well familiar with."

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

" No...Deidara..."

Pinako nodded," It's true. Deidara was sent away because of his explosive power. I'll let you decide whether or not to tell her."

" Tell me what?" Winry asked, entering the room.

Obito sweatdropped," Well...it seems Deidara is your twin brother."

Winry blinked," Your friend is my twin - what?"

Pinako sighed," Sorry you had to find our this way Winry. Your parents feared him and thought it was best to separate you two."

Enraged and hurt, Winry fought back," _You lied to me grandma! All these years I had a brother!"_

" Winry, please calm down." said the elderly woman." you can still get to know him and forgive this old woman."

" I need to get out of here and think things over." Winry muttered, exiting the room," I'm not hungry anymore."

Pinako sighed," Well, I'm hungry and what would you like for breakfast Obito?"

" Scrambled eggs please and some hash if you got it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

"I can't believe I have a brother."

That was Obito been hearing now and then on the ride home.

" Winry, it can't be that bad being related to Deidara."

The girl looked up," You're probably right. I'm being silly."

* * *

><p>" You're his sister?" Hidan inquired." Damn...you're hot."<p>

"Thank you and I'm taken." Winry blushed.

" Oh, yeah...Tobi." Hidan grumbled," so, you have the same hand mouths too?"

"...Hand mouths?" Winry repeated.

" I guess not," Hidan concluded." Deidara! "

" What un?"

" Does our exalted leader know she's here?"

"No...crap un." Deidara sighed," he won't accept ordinary people in the Akatsuki. She can't be here."

" But..." Winry protested, as Deidara dragged her by the arm," Tobi, get her out-"

He stopped midsentence when Pain arrived." Who is this?"

" My sister Winry."

" Does she have your kekkai genkai?"

"No."

" Then she can't be here."

" Let her stay." insisted Konan," I 'm surrounded by men and could use female companionship."

"Fine." grumbled Pain.

" Yay!" cheered Tobi, hugging Winry," welcome to the Akatsuki!"


End file.
